hydekillingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden
? Premise Marcus Kallen is a fighter possessing unnatural strength and durability who fights in the underground fight circuit run by the Foster Family. One night he decides to go against his employers wishes and doesn't throw a fight. He is beaten and tortured before he is shot in the head. His lifeless corpse is taken away and dumped halfheartedly. Without warning Marcus' revives. He walks back towards the city, stealing clothes in the process. He also comes across and takes possession of a mask someone intends to use during the cities up and coming festival. A group of students, two teachers and their bus driver head to a ? They travel through a national park and decide to ? A former lumberyard is discovered. Caged livestock is discovered, as well as a helicopter crash site. Events A group of musicians are travelling by bus to a music festival. In the group are Katherine, Tyler, Hank, Eileen, Emma, David, Sadie & Paul. After deciding to set up camp for the night, Katherine and Tyler walk down a path and come upon a fenced off area, topped with razor wire. They find a sign at the sealed off entrance and find out the area is private property and boasts a town called Maklynville. The property was purchased by a Marcus Maklyn, who had hopes of turning the ghost town into an amusement park. That night, as the group sleep, they are awoken by a pickup truck. The unseen driver stops still for a moment before driving past them and down the road towards the sealed off town. The next morning the group awakes. Everyone but Paul and Emma decide to head towards the gate. They find the gate locked but the truck from last night is nowhere to be seen. David picks the lock and the group enter the property. After walking for a bit they come upon Maklynville, a town looking as if it was deserted 20 years ago. The group explore the town. While Sadie and David have sex in one of the buildings, Katherine, Tyler, Hank, and Eileen discover a number of hidden areas, including: vegetable patch, fruit trees, livestock enclosures, camouflaged vehicles, etc. They also find a collection of dog kennels. Sadie and David deliberately vandalize a collection of wood carvings before leaving. As the group regroups they hear a car approaching and hide. The truck from last night appears and pulls up. A man wearing a mask exits the vehicle. He unloads a load of chopped wood before realizing something is off. He enters one of the buildings and finds his vandalized belongings. He rushes out and unleashes his dogs, who instinctively separate and go after the group. Sadie & David separate from the group. Emma & Paul overhear the dogs and go to investigate. Sadie and David are cornered by the dogs and the masked man. The others barricade themselves inside a building as the dogs surround the place. After not long a gas canister is thrown into the building, rendering everyone unconscious. Emma and Paul are confronted by the dogs and in their retreat are confronted by the man. Everyone wakes up and finds themselves in a maze, separated. Frantically they all attempt to find their way out, calling to one another as they do. The man suddenly appears and violently kills Paul. The man wanders around, looking for the group. He finds Emma and chases her before killing her. Katherine and Eileen manage to find a way out into the open air. Tyler & Hank manage to do the same but the two duo's are soon chased by the man's dogs. Eileen is killed by the dogs while Katherine manages to escape inside a building. The two guys do the same as well, killing one of the dogs in the process. The man confronts Sadie and David. David pushes her towards the man and runs away, leaving Sadie to be killed. David is soon captured by the man and has his head crushed. The man exits the maze and signals all of his dogs to return to their kennels, where he locks them up. He then walks the town, searching for the remaining three people musicians. The masked man opens the rear of his station wagon. Inside he places a mallet, rope, knife, cleaver, machete, spear, hook, hatchets, hook and chain, sickle, scythe blade, two handed axe, chainsaw, sledgehammer, two pronged fork and three bags. Before he can finish, he hears a car coming and hides. Ranger Lane arrives with Michael. Ranger Peters arrives shortly after. The Peters inspects the car while Lane and Michael go towards the plane crash site. Peters searches the car and looks in the bags in the back: One is filled with guns, another filled with ammo, and the third is filled with what appear to be homemade explosives/grenades. He fails to see the masked man standing behind him. Lane and Michael locate the wreck. As they search it, Lane is attacked and killed with a sledgehammer by the man. Michael flees in fear back to the bus, where he finds Peters dead body. Sadie and David go off to spend more time together. While David goes off to pee, Sadie is bludgeoned to death with a large mallet by the watcher. As David returns and discovers the body he is lassoed around the neck and hoisted up off the ground. Sadie's murderer appears and disembowels David with a knife. Paul happens upon the scene and as he flees he is struck in the back of the head with a cleaver. ? Inside the old bar, Steven, Stan, Henry, Kelly, Gina, Michael, Eileen, Katherine, Tyler, Ian, and Miranda decide they need to make for the bus. As they attempt to figure out a plan, Faceless storms the building, brandishing a chainsaw. He kills Stan & Henry while the others flee for the bus. They board the vehicle and shut the doors just before Faceless emerges from the building. Faceless circles the bus, running his machete blades across the body. He jumps on top of the bus using inhuman jumping before tearing and cutting his way through the roof. He climbs down inside and downs a fleeing Kelly with his knife before killing a cornered Gina with the chainsaw. The others flee as he finishes off Kelly. Deaths # Sadie - Bludgeoned to death with a mallet. # David - Lassoed around neck and disemboweled with knife. # Paul - Cleaver thrown into back of head # Sally - Decapitated with a machete # Trevor - Falls into a ditch and is impaled through the eye by a spear # Robert - Throat torn out with hook # Steven - Hacked to death with hatchets # Hank - Caught and dragged with hook and chain then sliced up with sickle # Emma - Pinned against wall with scythe blade # Patrick - Hacked to death with two handed axe # Stan - Brutalized by a chainsaw # Henry - Brutalized by a chainsaw # Kelly - Knife thrown into back then brutalized by a chainsaw # Gina - Brutalized by a chainsaw # Michael - Double barrel shotgun # Eileen - Bolt-Action Rifle Katherine, Tyler, Ian, Miranda Tools/Equipment Firearms * Winchester Model 70 * Remington Model 700 * M1 Carbine * Ruger Mini14 * M1911A1 * Colt Python * Star Model B * Smith & Wesson Model 10 * Winchester Model 1897 * Ithaca 37 * Remington Model 870 * Double Barrel Shotgun (X6/side-bye-side & over-and-under) * J.C. Higgins Model 20 * Federal M201-Z Grenade Launcher Living * Multiple Dogs Vehicles * 1964 Chevrolet Chevelle 300 two-door station wagon * Peterbilt 281 (stolen)